Who I Am
by Vultrix216
Summary: Things are weird in the Pokemon world. Legendary beings have fought wars of epic proportions, Pokemon almost lose they're mind every five hundred years, and a few chosen people are...Reborn? Follow Kain as he makes his way through this world, overcoming challenges and obstacles in order to revive the life he tough he had hated. Rated T for dark themes and some graphic scenes.


**Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you again! This is a new story that was inspired by 'Turning over a new leaf' by lil' white Raven. It has a really cool story that I enjoyed a lot while reading.**

**This is my take on the reborn mechanic, you'll find out what that means soon enough (though not in this chapter, and most likely the next few as well). I saw it first in Turning over a new leaf, but the idea belongs to Srgeman with is fanfic 'A Little Night Music', which has an incredible one hundred and thirty chapters! You should definitely check out both of these stories, but both are dark at times, so be warned. Especially Srgeman's, so be careful, though it will be worth it if you can get past it.**

**And mine might be a little dark themed as well, so read at your own risk. This is also a bit of a different style, for lack of a better word, of writing. It's a bit more adult than I'm used to. Nothing big, just a little different.**

**That's about it, so, ya...**

* * *

I woke to the sound of a sharp shrill from outside my window. It nearly pierced my eardrums several times. Pidgey are so annoying this time of year. During the Winter they can't find lots of food, so they shriek until they do find something edible. Heh, kinda sounds like me a bit.

Anyway, back to the morning. I slumped out of my green blanketed bed and stalked over to my small wooden dresser. I picked out my normal outfit, which consisted of an orange shirt with a black blocky design all around it with short sleeves, grey and black long pants that were rather comfortable, orange gloves with small green and black rings at the wrist, and finally a green headband with a pokeball all design on it that sat on my pale white hair.

After getting dressed I headed downstairs with hope of finding something to eat, and I was not disappointed. My mother, long brown hair and matching friendly eyes, was making chocolate chip pancakes, which are my favorite. My sister was sitting at our table, cell phone in hand, chatting away with one of her friends, most likely about something school related. Her black hair was styled in the way it always was, simply letting it fall down, and her green eyes match mine almost exactly.

"Hey Emmie, morning mom," I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kain," replied my mother after she finished flipping a few pancakes.

"Hey," my sister said while covering the mic in her phone with her hand. "It's about time you got up."

I opened up our refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk, then moved to our cabinet and reached for a glass. "I get that a lot, mostly from you. How weird is that?" I asked jokingly.

"How did you sleep?" My mother inquired. She plopped two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to me. "That's your sister's," she said after.

I walked over to my sister, after setting down the jug of milk, and placed the plate in front of her. She mouthed a thank you just before hanging up her phone. I went back the counter and poured a tall glass of milk. "I slept pretty well, though I had a weird dream," I said while greedily grabbing a plate with three pancakes on it.

"How was it weird?" My mother and sister asked simultaneously.

"There were these two pokemon. One was small and looked like an otter. It had orange fur and a yellow ring around it's neck," I said as I wracked my brain for more information.

"That'd be a Buizel, they look exactly like that," my sister said intelligently. "That's what Elix and Theyla were before they evolved." Elix and Theyla are our two Floatzel that my dad got when he visited Sinnoh a few years ago.

Lanette knows a lot about pokemon. She wants to become a big league trainer, so she studied different pokemon depending on their type and where they are located. She's essentially a walking pokedex.

"I've never heard of a Buizel before," I said somewhat dejected.

"Me neither," Stated my mother while she walked over to the table with me.

"That's because they're not commonly found in Hoenn," Emmie said in response to our statements.

Now, before I get too much further into this tale, I need to make one thing clear. Back when I was very young and my sister not much older, pokemon everywhere began revolting. They would pop out of their pokeball and try to smash it. They fought with their trainers, and only very strong trainers with loyal pokemon were safe from the anarchy.

This was because of the Legendary War. It was just as bad as it sounds. Every legendary, good or bad, was forced to take a side. If they didn't, they would hunted by both sides. The war started over a territorial dispute between Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. The argument quickly avalanched into legendaries wanting their own space, while some wanted to roam free.

The war began thousands of years ago, and every five hundred years after, the balance in the world shifts for a mere hour. Pokemon go nuts and they started the Great Migration. Basically what happened was that most species of pokemon from Sinnoh, along with a few from Unova and Kalos, made their way to Hoenn in an attempt to escape the madness. Those three reigons had the worst time during the wars, and thus the pokemon become even more violent than Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto.

This resulted in Hoenn becoming a smorgasbord of pokemon and it quickly became a difficult region to travel in. From the roaming Donphan, Aegislah, even some Lucario can be found in the right places. The gym leaders got way more challenging, seeing as how they had access to new and tougher pokemon. Most people either loved how Hoenn turned out, or they hated it. I'm pretty neutral about it, though I am just slightly more on the side of liking it though.

But, enough of my rant, I'm sure you will all find out about it in due time.

"You'll find out soon enough," my sister continued, "That egg that Theyla laid a few weeks ago is getting close to hatching. You can find the Buizel and Floatzel mostly in Sinnoh," answered Lanette. "We should go there sometime, it would be so much fun!"

"Ask your father," my mom said with a look of doubt molding her face.

"But he's never home!" Emmie argued.

"Because he has duties, being a gym leader isn't easy. He's always on call," my mother reasoned defensively.

"Ok, let's not start this," I intervened. Knowing my family, if I hadn't have said anything they would have been fighting for hours.

"You're right," the two women said.

"Back to my dream," I said before shoving a massive fork full of pancakes soaked with syrup into my mouth.

"Mh hm, continue," my mom said while cutting a cake.

"The other pokemon was great and tall with blue scales and large steel veins covering it's body." I took a big gulp of my milk. Both me and my mother looked to Lanette, expecting an answer.

"What? I don't know everything!" Emmie shouted with frustration.

"Aaaaaaaanyway," I said after my sister's explosion. "The mysterious one spoke in a very deep, serious tone." I changed my voice to mimic the voice, which I could hardly manage. "I've seen your future, young one, and it is one that will surprise you several times over. Prepare yourself, boy. There's no doubt that you will see me again."

"Woah," my mother said. "I wonder what that could mean..."

"Me too," I agreed. "I must've just eaten too much before going to bed last night."

"I don't know," my sister spoke almost cautiously. "Pokemon have weird ways of operating. Some can travel through time, some can even speak English through telepathy. Maybe it could be an legit warning."

"Well whatever it was, it wasn't enough to make me believe it could be real," I said defiantly.

"Think whatever you want, but you'll see!" My sister proclaimed.

That's one thing that has always been odd about my family. The female portion of my family have always believed in karma, gypsy magic, the supernatural, and everything of the sort. But my dad and I don't believe a word about it. We believe that it's all just a big hoax designed to freak people out or make them spend money on blessings or contraptions to protect themselves.

"Oh shoot! I'm late for school!" I exclaimed when I glanced at the old clock on our grey walls, which read 7:30 AM.

I shot up out of my seat and grabbed my backpack from our front closet and opened the front door. "Bye guys! Love you, see you later, all that good stuff!" I shouted over my mother and sister. I raced down the small hill in Rustboro city to the main plaza. I heard my mother yelling at me about something that I decided wasn't too important, and either way I couldn't make out anything other than the word day. My fast, hard footsteps and the blood pounding through my ears was too loud decipher her sentence.

* * *

I soon reached town square where there was a large, decorative fountain in the center. To the left and right were apartment buildings , to the north is the city's gym and the trainer school, and south of it is my home. In the corner of the city, the southwest corner, are the hospital and police stations for Rustboro.

I raced my way past the fountain and the gym to the school. The school. The terrible place where we never learn anything new, just go over pokemon types, status conditions, the history of battling... I could recite most of the chapters right now, but I don't want to and it could put anyone to sleep instantly. Better than hypnosis, faster that yawn.

I honestly don't know why minors have to go to school.

I slowed down as I neared the building and tried to catch my breath that was slightly ragged from my short run here. I mean, I'm no body builder, but I'm not fat. I inhaled deeply, grabbed the doorknob and turned.

Well, I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. The truth hit me harder than a locomotive, but felt much better and less painful. I put my head against the door and banged it a few times.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" I asked myself. I chuckled quietly at my own stupidity, which never fails to amaze me. I'm gonna be kicking myself for this one, and mom and Emmie wouldn't let it go for at least a week.

"Kain?" I heard a tentative yet familiar voice ask from behind me. A slight grin slid it's way onto my face.

I lifted my head and saw exactly who I expected. Orange and black shoes, very short athletic pants that were tight fitting over tanned legs, a small orange shirt with a long end covering her waist and revealing all of her tiny arms, black, green, and white gloves that were similar to mine covering long skinny fingers, and a green headband on long brown hair.

To sum it up, take my outfit and translate it into a girl's version. Slap on a back pack thing around her waist and you have got what I was looking at. Each year a region makes two trainer outfits for the new trainers that year, which is why our clothes are so similar, I'm one of the two trainers selected this year. The clothes are supposed to be optimized for each different reigon's areas and to protect the trainers from them.

"Oh, hey there Chloe," I said while glancing up to her blue eyes. I guess I never realized how just nice my longtime friend's appearance after all these years. Long thin legs, matching arms and abdomen, a small mouth and nose. And the eyes of an angel.

Her voice snapped me out of my slightly delusional thought. "You do know that it's Saturday. Don't you?"

"Of course! I just, um... I just went for a walk, that's all. You know, gotta get some fresh air every once and a while," I said awkwardly with a short, odd laugh that trailed off.

"You totally thought that we had school today," Chloe said smugly.

"No, I would never make such an embarrassing mistake like that," I said in a somewhat joking voice.

"Really? Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Explain the backpack then," my friend said slily.

"Haha...Ya I totally forgot what today is," I said quickly, which made Chloe laugh. God, she has an adorable laugh. "But why are you out here?" I asked curiously. Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "What's that?"

"A shopping list that my mom gave me. I was supposed to get everything yesterday, but I had to watch my younger brothers," she said. "So I figured that I would buy everything today and prevent the inescapable argument that would pursue soon after my mom discovered the lack of groceries," she explained, a hint of sorrow clinging to her words.

"Well, that list seems a little too long for one person to handle," I said as an obvious lie, the list only had around seven items, "Would you like some help, ma'am?"

"Why of course sir, that would be excellent," Chloe joked back.

"Fantastic, right this way mademoiselle," I said, getting through my feelings of awkwardness and the shock of my sudden realization. But now I was back to my usual self. I stuck out my elbow, which she accepted with her own after a second of hesitation. I lifted my jaw higher and widened my shoulders and made sure to walk in an embarrassing way that involved me almost never bending my legs.

"You're so weird," she said when she saw me doing this.

"That may be true, but would a gentleman of my stature act like a lazy bum in front of such a wonderful lady like yourself?" I said, making Chloe blush with my small compliment.

"Very kind words, but I thought you were a lazy bum though," she said while we began walking towards the pokemart/pokemon center below the fountain.

I faked a gasp and stared at her, a shocked expression painting my face. "I would never fall to such a low standard. At least, not infront of you." I relaxed my shoulders, lowered my head, and began walking normally. "Even though it really doesn't matter to you, does it?" She nodded her head left and right.

"You do realize that I know you are just acting like you are to get me to like you," Chloe said while putting her list back into her pocket. We were only about a minutes walk away from the pokemart by now.

"That depends on one thing alone, is my facade wor-" I started before she answered my unfinished question.

"It's working," she said quietly as she turned to face me and stopped walking a few feet from the mart. I did the same and looked at her with an inquiry about to escape my lips, but her lips met mine before I got the chance to and her arms wrapped around my back.

At first I was a little shocked to act, but I soon got my mind together and returned the hug, and the kiss as well. My heart began beating faster, mostly from the slight panic. Our lips stayed together for only a few seconds, and I was a little saddened when she pulled away.

She whispered in my ear, "I think I can handle my list," before walking to the mart.

I watched her walk away with a smile forming on my face and she looked back to see it while opening the metal door. She slipped inside without a word.

Now, a little kiss like that might not seem like much, but to me it was the world. For starters, that was my first kiss, and secondly it was from my closest childhood friend. That and I had always had a crush on her. So it was a big deal to find out that she felt the same way about me. I had always hoped she liked me, but I was too scared and nervous to ask her out or to confess my feelings.

I stood still for a few seconds, the softness of her lips still tingling mine, before beginning my walk back home.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me know that it's Saturday!" I shouted to my mother and Emmie with fake frustration while putting my backpack away.

"We tried to, but you ran out the door too fast for you to hear!" my mother said as my sister giggled on our loveseat.

"Didn't you realize that I wasn't getting ready?" My sister asked through fits of laughter.

"... It didn't cross my mind."

This just made them laugh even more, but I didn't mind, I even joined them in. I hoped that I played off the frustration good enough to hide my feelings of Beautifly's swarming in my stomach.

* * *

"Hey Kain! I need you to something for me!" My sister yelled from downstairs.

"Hang on a second!" I replied. I marked the page of my school book and marched down to our living room. I hadn't really been studying, just staring at the black ink. I started to study, but I was too distracted with that very unexpected kiss.

Emmie was sitting on the couch with dozens of books laid out in front of her on te coffee table. Next to her was one of the family pokemon, Elix the Floatzel, who was sleeping lazily on his back with his and Theyla's egg next to him in an incubator.

"What can I do you for?" I asked.

Lanette pulled a letter out from under a pile of books and handed it to me. "Mom asked me to deliver that to the mailman at the center."

"Then go deliver it," I said simply while pushing Elix out of the way so I could sit Floatzel glared at me for a short second before rolling over and continuing his snoring.

"That's the thing. I would, but I have a massive amount of homework to do. And I can't do it tomorrow because I'm going to the movies with Brandon." With that, maybe I should mention just how old my sister is. My sister is roughly four months older than I am, making her eighteen. I'll be turning that in about a month and a half, which is only two weeks before I graduate from school.

"Is Brandon your boyfriend?" I asked mockingly, hoping that she would get annoyed.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

That didn't work out at all as I had hoped. "Oh, nevermind. But can't you just take it on the way tomorrow?"

"Mom needs it delivered tonight, though. She said that it's about Uncle Dave coming to visit, and mail doesn't run on Sundays."

I groaned with annoyance at the thought of my uncle. He's just weird. Not the secret genius weird, just weird. Probably from the years of doing drugs screwed up his head beyond repair. He's awkward and creepy...We don't like him too much. "But Uncle Dave is so annoying and weird," I said.

"I know, but mom insists that he visits to maintain whatever good health he has left." My sister slammed her book shut, making Elix jump by my leg. She pulled another one from under the table along with a smaller notebook. "But I really, really need you to do this for me."

"But it's almost midnight!" I protested while checking the clock.

"I know, but please, just this once?" Emme pleaded. "I'll make cookies on Monday if you do this," My sister said, hoping that the bribe would work.

I paused for a minute to mull it over. I do this and I get future cookies, but I have to deliver a letter and run the risk of mom finding out that I was out this late. That would mean me getting grounded for a few days and not get to do anything besides chores and homework. But to a seventeen year old, any type of food is amazing. Especially cookies.

"I'll do it!" I said as I swiped the letter from her grasp.

"Thank you so much. I owe you one," My sister said gratefully.

"No, you just owe me cookies," I said as I went to put on my shoes. I laced them up quickly. Within minutes I was outside and on my way to the pokemon center.

* * *

The pokemon center was packed. Trainers needing healing, pokemon in critical condition being rushed to emergency rooms, even lost pokemon were wondering around aimlessly. This has never happened before here. Sure, there was a busy day here or there when some group of trainers came to challenge Roxanne, the city's gym leader, but nothing like this.

"What the heck is going on..?" I asked myself quietly. I weaved my way through the lines of trainers to the market in the back, pokemon centers had been updated with the markets after Unova and Kalos did this.

"Hi there! How can I help you?"

Oh god, please no. Don't let it be her, please please please... I pulled the bills from my pocket and slowly lifted my head to look at the cashier.

The girl gasped loudly and yelled out, "Kain!" This attracted the crooked glares of some trainers waiting for pokemon treatment.

I sighed under my breath and mentally face palmed. "Hey Jasmine," I said slowly.

"Why are you here so late? Can you believe how many trainers there are tonight? How have you been? Are all your pokemon doing well?" Jasmine shot the questions at me like bullets, the way she had.

Jasmine, how do I even begin to describe her?

I'll start with how she looks. She looks nice, attractive even. Deep brown eyes, long black hair, tiny arms, legs and waist. No freckles or birthmarks to interrupt her light skin, even lighter in contrast to her hair. She is very tiny, like I said. Only about five feet tall, with her small limbs. This is why most people are first interested in her, because I'll face it. She is adorable.

But as her personality goes, she's sweet and kind, caring and considerate. Everything you would look for in a friend basically. But she is just so freaking clingy, whiney and shallow under her facade. Not to mention that she has no sense of actual humor. One joke at her expense and she breaks down in tears, literally. If you don't talk to her for the day, she'll call you asking why and will then start crying. And if you don't have a decent excuse that she believes she'll think that you hate her. And the last thing that causes most of everyone's annoyance of her is how easily she judges people. She will take a look at you and decide if she will like you.

It's pretty terrible, trust me. I made the mistake of dating her, so I have direct information.

"I just need an envelope Jasmine, that's all. I need to deliver a letter," I said a little impatiently.

"Okie dokie!" She said while grabbing one from under the desk. "Who's the letter for?"

"Family."

"Ooh! Family is so great!" She said with a squeal.

"Ya, sure. How much will that be?" I asked, prepared to count out the money.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said, "I'll get it."

"Well, thanks," I said gratefully. But now I felt like I had to show more gratitude than just thanking her, so why not show some concern. Real or not, she'll appreciate it. "Jasmine, how have you been doing lately? I heard about your brother, I hope he's doing alright," I said little cautiously.

Jasmine's eyes dimmed at the mentioning of her little brother, who had been traveling around Kanto when a Gyarados got majorly pissed off at all of the fisherman in the area. Apparently there was one big event and everyone wanted to be a part of it, so they started fishing for pokemon. They kept angering the Gyarados and he went on a rampage. Jasmine's brother was in the area at the time, and he was hit by the beast's hyper beam.

"He's not doing too well," Jasmine said slowly with a sniffle. "But he's surviving. He's always been a trooper."

"I'm sorry, I really hope he does better," I said with true compassion.

Her eyes went back to their normal selves and her smile returned. "Thank you, Kain."

"I'll see you later," I said before grabbing the envelope walking away from the counter to the mail man across the room. That was sufficiently awkward.

I quickly walked to the mail man and handed him the letter, after I had addressed it properly. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to get out of there fast. Maybe it was the conversation with Jasmine or the thought of her brother, I just had to leave. So I did, and walked backed to the house at one a.m.

* * *

The next day was so much more eventful, but I wished that it never happened at all. I found out a few things that would really come to poison my happy life. Both of them are things that you never expect or want to happen, but then life just kind of screws with you and doesn't give a flying hoot.

My day began like most others. Me waking up around ten thirty. Going downstairs to get breakfast, though today I was alone. My mom left me a note saying that she had gone to Petalburg to visit dad and Emmie was already with her boyfriend. "That leaves you, me and Theyla," I had said to Elix when I saw him downstairs. He glared at me and walked away, thankfully not shooting a water gun at me.

I ate my cereal in silence at our dining table, but I couldn't help to notice the daily newspaper on the table in front of me. _Rustboro Daily_ read the title. The paper was folded in such a way that only the title and headliner were visible.

_Girl Stabbed in Robbery at Local Pokemart._

"Whaaaat? That stuff never happens here," I said while picking up the paper in one hand. I flicked my hand out to straighten the paper and continued reading the article.

_This morning an employee of the pokemart in Rustboro city was held hostage by a masked man with a hunting knife. The man escaped the cops after an hour chase and is said to be heading to Oldale Town._

Jasmine works at the pokemart, but she worked last night. There's no way she would work today.

_The employee was known to be seventeen years old._

Jasmine is eighteen, but Chloe is seven...teen... Please no…God no...

_The victim was identified as Chloe Tiller. She's now in critical condition at the Devon Medical Center. She was rushed into surgery by local ambulances at approximately seven thirty a.m on Sunday, April 5th._

I dropped the newspaper into my cereal and screamed my mental lungs out.

* * *

**Boom! Chapter in yo face! Haha, ya... and I apologize if there are any typos or formatting errors, I can only do so much.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think of it and please do try to keep it to constructive criticism, as flames just aren't cool. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and the whole story in general, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. **

**And once again, this was inspired by 'Turning over a new leaf' by lil' white Raven, which was based off of Srgeman's 'A Little Night Music'. But they are fairly dark, so be careful.**

**That's all I have to say, stay safe and happy.**

**-Vultrix216 (or is it? *cue the twilight zone music*)**


End file.
